rjs_the_amazing_race_seasonsfandomcom-20200213-history
RJ's The Amazing Race 11
RJ's The Amazing Race 11 RJ's The Amazing Race 11 was the 11th enstallment of the RJ's The Amazing Race series. The season was the first season to introduce Flight Transportation largely affecting the outcome of each leg. The season also included first time visits to Suriname, Seirra Leone, Gabon, Latvia and Lithuania. The winner of the season was Samhuss Casting With an overflow of applications for Season 11 pre-season challenges were created to find the most active players. The cast of teams chosen included: Samhuss a Season 8 returnee who originally Quit, ForceMike1 who has appeared on a few seasons before with his previous placement being 3rd in Season 10 (Unfinished Business), Wonderdog who became the first person ever to finish 12th back in Season 4. The majority of the cast were new teams to the race Flight Twist Season 11 of RJ's The Amazing Race featured the Flight Twist. This twist meant that teams had to choose flights (when necessary) to travel from one country to the next. The flights made a huge impact on placements and did resort in many shock eliminations! Season 11 Teams & Results *ƒ indicates the team won the Fast Forward on that leg *⊃ indicates the team used the U-Turn.⊂ inidcates the team received the U-Turn *⋑ indicates the team used the 2nd U-Turn available.⋐ inidcates the team who received the 2nd U-Turn *ε indicates the team used the Express Pass *ə inidcates the team used the Express Pass they were given from the team who won Leg 1 *> indicates the team used the Yield.< inidcates the team received the Yield *Underlined Number inidicates the team arrived last but were NOT eliminated and had a Speed Bump on the following leg *Red Number indicates the team who were last and were eliminated The Route Leg 1 (United States > Mexico) *Florida, United States image:United States Mini.png (Universal Orlando) (Starting Line) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Florida to Mexico City, Mexico image:Mexico Mini.png *Mexico City (Monument To The Revolution) image:Detour Mini.png *image:Bus Travel Mini.png Mexico City to Teotihuacan, Mexico *Teotihuacan (Pyramid Of The Moon) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Teotihuacan (Pyramid Of The Sun) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Teams started the race from Universal Orlando where the first clue instructed them to fly to Mexico City. Upon arrivial in Mexico City teams encountered a Detour where they had to choose either Arrows or Bullets. After completing the Detour teams were required to sign up on 1 of 3 Charter Buses to a mystery location. The mystery location was Teotihuacan. After arriving in the mystery location teams had to complete a Roadblock which required them to work out what SIIIF60 meant from the Codex Mendoza (an Aztec Codex). It means Section III Folio 60. At the Pit Stop it was Austinsscot who was 1st and won the 2 Express Passes and it was Bowkane who was last and was eliminated! Leg 2 (Mexico > Suriname) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Teotihuacan to Paramaribo, Suriname image:Suriname Mini.png *Paramaribo (Arya Dewaker) image:Fast Forward Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Paramaribo (Neveh Shalom Synagogue) image:Detour Mini.png *Paramaribo (De Nationale Asemblee) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After teams arrived in Paramaribo they discovered a Fast Forward. The Fast Forward required teams to work out the following sum 23+14+6+1+7=?? and find the place that has that many seats. Samhuss won the Fast Forward. In the Roadblock teams had to work out which Hindu God or Goddess is riding on a swan while holding a sitar. The Detour made teams pick either Physical or Mental. At the Pit Stop it was Samhuss who was 1st and in the end it was Wonderdog who was last and was eliminated! Leg 3 (Suriname > Sierra Leone) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Paramaribo to Freetown, Sierra Leone image:Sierra Leone Mini.png *Freetown (Queen Elizabeth II Quay) image:Detour Mini.png *Freetown (Cotton Tree) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Freetown (Albert Academy) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After leaving Paramaribo and arriving in Freetown teams faced a Detour in which they had to choose either Slow Water or Fast Water. The Roadblock required teams to look at a Traditional African Gospel song and count how Ns, As and Os were in the song. At the Pit Stop it was Turney1805 who was 1st and in the end it was KaeEli who was last and was eliminated! Leg 4 (Sierra Leone > Gabon) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Freetown to Libreville, Gabon image:Gabon Mini.png *Libreville (Pongara National Park) image:Detour Mini.png *Libreville (Tchimbele) image:U-Turn Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Libreville (Pointe-Denis Beach) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Once arriving in Libreville teams encountered a Detour which was a choice between Work Down or Add Up. After completing the Detour teams discovered a Double U-Turn where ForceMike1 used the U-Turn on Turney1805 and Austinsscott used the 2nd U-Turn on Guigi. The Roadblock required teams to climb a waterfall. At the Pit Stop it was Samhuss who was 1st and ultimately the U-Turn made Guigi last and eliminated her from the race! Leg 5 (Gabon > Latvia) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Libreville to Riga, Latvia image:Latvia Mini.png *Riga (Riga Cathedral) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Riga (Riga Castle) image:Detour Mini.png *Riga (Freedom Monument) image:Pit Stop Mini.png In Riga teams faced a Roadblock where they were required to listen to the Riga Cathedral Boy Choir and work out the exact time the strings started playing. Samhuss used his Express Pass to skip the Roadblock. In the Detour teams chose either Man or Machine. Austinsscott used his Express Pass to skip the Detour. At the Pit Stop it was Turney1805 who was 1st and ForceMike1 was last but was NOT eliminated as it was a Non-Elimination leg! Leg 6 (Latvia > Lithuania) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Riga to Vilnius, Lithuania image:Lithuania Mini.png *Vilnius (Gediminas' Tower) image:Fast Forward Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Vilnius (Three Crosses) *image:Rail Travel Mini.png Vilnius to Kaunas, Lithuania *Kaunas (Lituanica Aircraft Model) image:Speed Bump Mini.png image:Detour Mini.png *Kaunas (Vytautas The Great War Museum) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After teams left Riga and travelled to Vilnius teams discovered a Fast Forward. The Fast Forward required teams to work the full name of a famous Lithuanian called Vytautas. The first team to do so would win the Fast Forward. Ethan000 won the Fast Forward. The Roadblock required teams to find the Commemorative Coin that they had part of. Teams were provided a list of Commemorative Coins. At the Three Crosses teams had to search for 1 of 2 Train Tickets to Kaunas. Once in Kaunas teams encountered ForceMike1's Speed Bump after he was saved from elimination on the previous leg. ForceMike1 had to rearrange the letters he was given to form the name of one of the longest pedestrian streets in Europe found in Kaunas. The Detour was a choice between Exploding or Popping. At the Pit Stop it was Ethan000 who was 1st and in the end ForceMike1's Speed Bump made him last and ForceMike1 was eliminated from the race! Leg 7 (Lithuania) *Kaunas (Kaunas Hydroelectric Power Plant) *Kaunas (Kaunas Railway Tunnel) image:Detour Mini.png *Kaunas (Kaunas State Musical Theatre) image:U-Turn Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Kaunas (Kaunas Castle) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Teams continued racing in Kaunas and at the Detour teams picked either Rider or Hopper. After the Detour teams encountered a Double U-Turn for the second time during the race. This time Billybo10000 used the U-Turn on Ethan000 and Acyuta used the 2nd U-Turn on Austinsscott. The Roadblock required teams to count the number of Fs in the piece of music provided. Teams had to realise that the picture attached to their first clue was an example of an F in music. At the Pit Stop, despite receiving the U-Turn, Ethan000 checked-in 1st and it was Austinsscott who was last and was eliminated from the race! Leg 8 (Lithuania > Russia) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Kaunas to St Petersburg, Russia image:Russia Mini.png *St Petersburg (State Heritage Museum) image:Roadblock Mini.png *St Petersburg (Petrogradsky Island) image:Detour Mini.png *St Petersburg (Peterhof Palace) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Once in St Petersburg teams took on a Roadblock in which they had to complete a sliding puzzle of a famous artwork called Abstract: Composition VI by Russian painter Wassily Kandinsky. In the Detour teams chose either Power of Momentum of Power of Mathematics. At the Pit Stop it was Samhuss who was 1st and in the end it was Billybo100000 who was last but was NOT eliminated from the race as it was an Non-Elimination leg. Leg 9 (Russia > Indonesia) *image:Air Travel Mini.png St Petersburg to Yogyakarta, Indonesia image:Indonesia Mini.png *Yogyakarta (Panti Raphi Hospital) image:Speed Bump Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Yogyakarta (Borobudur) image:Yield Mini.png image:Detour Mini.png *Yogyakarta (Taman Sari) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After being saved from elimination on the previous leg Billybo10000 faced a Speed Bump after arriving in Yogyakarta. The Speed Bump required Billybo10000 to use the letters provided and rearrange them to form a nicknam for Yogakarta. In the Roadblock teams had to watch the Wayang Kulit (a famous Indonesian puppet show) and count how many words had at least 1 K in the red bar that appeared. Teams also encountered a Yield where Ethan000 yielded Turney1805. The Detour was a choice between Horse Power or Man Power. At the Pit Stop it was Ethan000 who was 1st and, despite the Speed Bump, Billybo10000 checked-in 2nd. In the end it was Turney1805 who was eliminated due to the Yield! Leg 10 (Indonesia > Vietnam) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Yogyakarta to Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam image:Vietnam Mini.png *Ho Chi Minh City (Bitexco Financial Tower) image:Detour Mini.png *image:Rail Travel Mini.png Ho Chi Minh City to Hanoi, Vietnam *Hanoi (Turtle Tower) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Hanoi (Temple of Literature) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After arriving in Ho Chi Minh City teams faced a Detour and chose either Are You Skilled or Are You Lucky. After completing the Detour teams had to travel by train to Hanoi. Once in Hanoi teams encountered a Roadblock where they were given a list of the word Tao (accent above the a). In that list 1 of Tao (with accent above a) where different. This Tao (with accent above a) did not have an accent above the a in Tao. At the Pit Stop it was Samhuss who was 1st and Acyuta was last and was eliminated from the race! Leg 11 (Vietnam > United States) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Hanoi to Orlando, Florida, United States image:United States Mini.png *Orlando (SeaWorld Orlando) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Orlando (Walt Disney World) *Walt Disney World (Cinderella Castle) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Orlando (Universal Orlando) image:Finish Line.png Teams travelled to their final destination which was Orlando. Once in Orlando teams encountered a Roadblock which required them to swim across a shark tank. Later on teams encountered a 2nd Roadblock on the leg. This Roadblock required teams to ride a rollercoaster and look out for 12 letters - they were provided the 13th letter, After receiving all 13 letters teams had to work out what they meant. The 13 letters represented all 13 cities that they had visited during this season of RJ's The Amazing Race. At the Finish Line it was Samhuss who crossed the Finish Line 1st, Ethan000 was 2nd and Billybo10000 was 3rd. Facts & Records *1st time ever teams had to "book" flights in the form of screenshots *1st time ever 2 Double U-Turns are present during a season (Leg 4 and Leg 7) *Ethan000 sets the record for the longest time to complete a Roadblock (Leg 5 - 58 Minutes) *1st time ever the same state is used as the Finish Line state (Florida - Season 3 and Season 11) *Season 11 sets the record for the least 1st time visits (5 - Suriname, Sierra Leone, Gabon, Latvia and Lithuania) *Season 11 sets the record for the most return visits (5 - Mexico, Russia, Indonesia, Vietnam and United States) *1st time visits to Suriname, Sierra Leone, Gabon, Latvia and Lithuania.